Mother and Daughter
by Rumo99
Summary: First fanfic; After one of her regular beetings Akira finds herself at Anko's home. Anko, who takes pity in her fellow sufferer and outsider , decides to help her. From there on their relationship gets only deeper. Maybe they can give one another what the village withheld them. The affection of a loved one. Who knows what the two of them can achieve together?; femNarxAnko, Rewiew!
1. Pologue

**Author Note:**

Hello everybody! Welcome to my first fanfic "Mother and Daughter"! After reading serveral fanfics I decided to try it myself. Don't know how well my prologue is, so please review!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I mean I hate how canon turned out. I would rather commit seppuku than write something like that! (Who bets with me my story ends up exactly as fucked up?)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It's evening in Konohagakure. Our story starts in the local orphanage. Furthermore in the storageroom of the mentioned. Roomaging through all the shelves we find a little girl; She is small for her age with short, spikey, messy, but dirty, blond hair. She would rather have long hair, but with everything that happens to her on a regular basis long hair would only be a hindrance.

"Demon!", someone suddenly shouts trough the hallway beyond the door.

Our little girl instinctively cringes into a corner,

Only an instant later the door to the room flies open and the orphanage-matron stomps in. A look of furry adorns her chubby face. She is an average looking woman with long dark-brown hair and blue-gray eyes, but she does have one or too pound too much on her hips. The moment she spots the blond girl the looks on her face gets an additional look of disgust to the rage it's dorned with.

"What the hell are you doing here?! How often did I told you we won't give you anything?! Nobody wants you in here!"

The girl stays mute, but tries to shuffle farther away from the door and into the corner. Without success. Angrily the matron stomps over to her, grabs her at the neck and pulls her up to eye-height, before shouting at her.

"You don't deserve staying in here. So go out on the street were you belong!"

With that she starts dragging the blonde out of the room, trough the hallways were other orphanage-workers shoot the girl more disgusted stares. Even one or two choice words are hurled towards the girl. Once outside the orphanage the matron hurls the girl onto the street before turning around and walking back into the house, locking the entrance-door behind her.

The girl just stays there, laying on the ground, face in the dirt. She doesn't event try to stand up. Just a few moments later a mob of villagers gathered around her. They stare at the girl with unfiltered hatred. Some minutes later the first swearwords start flying. Words like "demon", "monster", "freak", "murder" and "whore" fill the air. Rocks are thrown. Some hit, other miss. Some of the mob gather directly around the girl and begin to kick and pound. Some take out small knives, some use rocks, but with their chosen weapon they cut and stab her. From somewhere someone got a hammer and brakes her bones with it. The girl herself screams. She screams. And screams. But not one tries to help her. Or even considers it. But trough it all there is also not one word of defense, of pleading to stop, as if she knows there would be none helping her.

Only hours later the villagers stop. They drag her into a back-alley where they dump her down. The girl is bloody, bruises adorn her body, her bones are broken, cuts are all over her. But somehow she stays alive. Her breathing is rigged, her chest rising in nonrhythmic. Her body spasms.

Every normal man would pity the girl.

Everybody who sees her there in the alley just walks away. Some throw some more rocks.

Not even half an hour later man come into the alley. They gather the girl and drag her behind them into an abandoned building in the lesser districts of the village. They bind her while she doesn't even try to fight her attackers. In short time the are finished. More man gather in the room where she is. Ten in total. They undress her. Every bruises, every cut, every laceration, every wound visible. The man undress too. One by one they walk around her. Inspect her. Lecherous, sadistic grins distort their faces.

When the viewing stops they start to rape her. One man after the other does her. One in her prepupescent vag, merciless, rough, without care, just primal instinct to satisfy themself, fast the other lose their patience and so they start punding her back-entrance. After she started screaming, or rather whimpering, a pity-full, agonized whimpering, one takes her mouth. For Hours on end they do her that way. No one stops, no one pauses until all of the man are satisfied. When they stopped they began to faciliate themself on her.

"Ha! Deserves you right, feel our shit on you! Because thats everything you are! SCUM!", some man yells.

Shortly after they stop, clean and redress themself.

"Always a pleasure to come here", comments one man.

"How right you are, how right you are", responds an other.

The man who brought her into the building unbind her and naked as she is bring her back to the alley. Her clothes dumped next to her. With that the man walk away. They don't look back. Just satisfied grins on their faces, looking forward to the next time.

The girl herself lies there on the ground. Again. She doesn't move. The slow rising of her chest the only indicator for her surviving. Her eyes are open. Normally brilliant cerulean eyes stare into the night-sky. They are lifeless, dull, void of any life, with that speaks of pain only war-veerans, who lifed through the horrors of severall wars have the right to posses. A lone tea forms at the corner of her right. Slowly it crawls down the the side of her face. Bodyfluids drip from her body. They are everywhere on her. One thought occupies her mind. Just one. The same as always.

"Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Thank you for reading. Since this is my first fanfic I would really appreciate reviews. But it's a honor you are reading this to begin with. I don't know when I will update the story, but I think it will be within next week. For those who don't like the gruesome beginning, please still stay for some chapters, they will get more positiv in the next ones (the next one will be a little disturbing again, though, sry). I say it again, please review, every kind of criticism is appreciated, wether positiv or negativ doesn't matter.

-Update 03.11.14-

Just some corrections at the text.

c u

Rumo


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

Hello everybody and welcome to the first real chapter of my story! I hope you like it, if not, tell me why! So please give me review when you finished reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

-**Street in Konoha-**

Walking down one of the main-streets of Konoha we find Mitarashi Anko, clad in her typical attire of beige trench-coat, mesh bodysuit and orange miniskirt, after a long day as the acquaintance of Morino Ibiki, Chef interrogator of the T&I-Force of Konoha. Looking around for her "fun for the night" she spots two man walking out of a backstreet smiling at one another. Having found her victims she walks up to them, a suggestive sway in her his.

"Hello, you two tasty tidbits of human male population. You don't accidentally want to have some 'fun' tonight?", she speaks up to the two, suggestive and lazed with temptation.

"As much as we would like to, we are already satisfied for the night, maybe another day", one of the two man responds. With that said the two walk away, happily chatting the whole time.

Surprised by the answer and curious what could have satisfied ANY man to turn down HER she decides to investigate what made them this happy. Since the man came from there she walks into the backstreet the two of them just walked out of.

Walking into the street she soon stumbles over Akira. In all her beaten glory. Recognizing Akira and the state she is in she thinks out loud: "Even I had it better. At least I was able to fight back" Seeing that she is awake Anko tries to speak to her:

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Only the further dimming of Akira's already dull eyes is an indication she heard Anko, but she saw it nonetheless.

"You think I'm gonna beat you even more, don't you?", Anko asked with a sad tint to her voice.

She once again gets no answer.

"What should I do with you? I can't let you lay here. It just isn't right. Especially sicce I know how it is to be in the situation you are in, even though I didn't have it half as bad as you.", Anko sighed.

Having made up her mind Anko chooses to take Akira to her home to take care of her at least for the night. Cradling the petite girl in her arms Anko starts running to her home.

Once they arrive at Anko's home she takes he small girl to her bathroom, washing her. During this she sees the whole magnitude of Akira's wounds. Horrified how the villagers could do something like that her already low view of Konoha drops even more. Since the girls incredible healing-factor is well known through the city she simply sets her bones and binds her wounds with bandages. The girl herself stays mute, just letting Anko do whatever she wants. Once Anko finished she brings the girl to her bed, laying her down and packing her tight into he covers of her bed. Dropping her own clothes Anko crawls into the bed, too. Gathering Akira in her arms Anko once again tries to talk to the Girl.

"Hi, I didn't introduce myself earlier so I'm rectifying this now. My name is Mitarashi Anko. I won't hurt you, the villages already did that enough for tonight, but I wouldn't even if they would have done nothing today"

Receiving an almost too small to notice nod Anko goes on about her talking.

"I went through a similar treatment by the villagers, even though mine wasn't as downright gruesome as yours. I will take care of you for the night, if you want to you can stay her for some time. It's the least I can do for you to repair all the shit those villagers did"

Feeling Akira relax a little in her grip a small smile forms on Ankos face. She watches as slowly Akira's eyelids drop more and more before finally her breathing evens out and Akira falls asleep. With that done Anko reminds her evening encounter.

"Well, that was certainly an unplanned encounter. On the other side it should have happened much earlier"

With that Anko too falls asleep, bringing Akira even closer, who, even with all her wounds, tries to snuggle a little deeper into Anko's warm embrace, a small smile forming on her face, too.

**-Next morning, still at Anko's home-**

The next morning Anko wakes up due to a lack of warmth, which was there when she fell asleep yesterday night. Remembering her encounter with Akira she opens her eyes and as expected there in her arms was no Akira. Getting up in her underwear, her normal sleeping attire, she walks out of her room, looking for Akira. Finding no sign of her in the other rooms she walks to the last room, the bath.

There at the ground of it she finds all the bandages she applied to Akira the night before. A small letter lies on top of them. Unfolding it there are only two words on it.

"Thank you"

Realizing Akira must have already left Anko walks back into her kitchen.

"I would have liked to do more for her. Maybe I will try to find her later"

With that thought she begins another day in her life.

**-With Akira, back-street in Konoha-**

In the meanwhile Akira is walking through a back-street once again. She is wearing some clothes she took from Anko in the morning. She is now wearing black cargo-pants, a gray shirt and over that a thick dark-red pullover. Thinking about her meeting with Anko and the night spend at her home a fond little smile creeps onto her lips. Not paying attention to where she walks, though, she runs into a nondescript man. Instantly her whole body becomes lax, though with an underlying tenseness. Her eyes once again gin this dull stare. The man in the meanwhile slowly turns to the offender and recognizing her hits her with all is might right into the face.

"You fucking demon-whore! Look where you are going! Do you know how much this clothes cost? Do you?! Due to you I can throw them away! Now that they are infested with your foulness that's the only possibility!"

With that the man walks away, runs away, to get out of those "infested" clothes.

Akira just laid still on the ground after he hit her. Waiting some time she slowly gets up, dusting herself she walks long, but now with rapt attention to where she is going, dodging everyone she encounters on her way.

After some minutes she stops in front of small building in on of the side-streets. Taking out a key she walks up the stairs to the door. Opening it she steps into the room beyond the door. We see a huge room with multiple shelves filled with books and scrolls, some cases and stuffed animals in between. A bed stands in one corner, a small couch-set in the other. A door at one side leads probably to other rooms. Looking around a fond smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

"It took long, but now I think I can call this home", she thinks to herself, "Away from all those villagers, from all the suffering"

Suddenly three dogs run out of the door at the side. Jumping on her they cause her to fall on her back, where the dogs start licking her all over her face. Not able to contain it anymore Akira starts laughing. A beautiful sound. Clear and soft the ears it could possibly warm even the coldest heart. Too bad the only one to ever have heard it are those three dogs.

Pushing the dogs away Akira slowly gets up and walks over to on of the couches and sits down. Abruptly the brilliant smile on her face get a sad tint to it.

"The raid of the orphanage food-supply failed, guys. I'm sorry. Looks like today only the rests of yesterday dinner again, hm guys?"

In response to her the dogs gather around her and with small prods try to cheer her up.

"What would I do without you, he? I probably would have gone down the depression road", Akira muses while stroking the dogs' fur, her smile slowly getting more and more cheerful again, while loosing the sad tint.

After a while of staying so she gets up and walks to one of the shelves. Gathering a book she walks back to her couch and starts reading.

**-Time skip, early evening-**

Akira is currently walking down the streets. In her small hands she has two bags with food, raided from the trashcans of several restaurants. Seeing another she slowly creeps up to the backside of the restaurant where the trashcan is located. Rummaging through it she startles when noise comes from the entrance to the backstreet. Looking up she sees men gathering there.

"No, not again! The last one was just yesterday! NO!", she shouts in her head.

Her body instinctively goes into what could be dubbed her "beating state". Her eyes become dull, body lax with underlying tenseness.

Slowly the man walk up to her. Stalking like a predator watching its prey. Awaiting the hits Akira shuts her eyes, but to her surprise they start dragging her away.

"What's going on? The last time they raped me was yesterday, too! So why are they dragging me away?"

Thinking of the possibility's she starts panicking.

After minutes of dragging she starts recognizing the part of town they are in. It's the vicinity around her house. Slowly her panic rises even more. When they stop and drop her on the ground she finally gets absolutely hysteric. There in front of here is her home. People are filtering in and out of it, taking all her possessions. Her dogs are bound at the side of the entrance, barking at all the man and woman raiding her house.

"You've been a bad girl", one of the man around her suddenly starts speaking, "Hiding something like this from us isn't really nice, you know? And then you also have this dogs! Tch, tch, tch. Something like that nearly screams for punishment. And I think we've exactly the right thing for it!"

Tears slowly gather in Akira's eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"Do whatever sou want with me, but please, at least leave the dogs alone! You can have everything there is in the house, take me, do what you want, but let me my dogs! PLEASE!", Akira starts pleading the people.

"Oh, interesting idea you've got there! We shall punish the dogs, too? I didn't know you were such an animal-hater! But our wish is us command, my lady!", the man responds to her pleading.

Only a small "No..." escapes Akira's lips as answer.

With that the villagers start pounding her dogs. Kicking, punching, hitting them with rocks and tools, while the dogs just whimper, howl under the ministrations of the mob.

The man holding Akira holding her so she has to watch the man once again speaks up: "Do you know how we found your little hideout her? No? Then I while tell you it. It was your own carelessness. When you left to your little raiding tour earlier one of the man spotted how you shut the door behind you. It wasn't anything big, just this small little failure. And know it will end with your dogs dead, your house burning and you beeing maimed by us"

Hearing that Akira started to cry, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Seeing this the man just laughed and kicked her right in the face.

During that the people busy with the dogs finished their handiwork. The dogs looked maimed, bloody and laid whimpering on the ground. One of the man suddenly started to drag them back into the house, holding them at their tales. When he came back out again another one went in. his time with a canister and torch. When he came back out again, the house behind him erupted in flames. He hollowing of dogs could be heard befor they went mute, the sent of burned flesh mending with the one of burned wood and fabric.

Akira only watched in silent horror. Her house burning in front of her, her dogs burning within, her mind went into a state of shock. For minutes all the people just stared at the burning house. But slowly they turned to Akira, who was still watching the house. When she finally noticed the glances, she noticed it was now her turn. And with that another beating started.

Wounds from yesterday were reopened, new ones added, barely healed bones were broken once again. And again Akira screamed, but laid still, as if to just let out the pain, while knowing that she could do nothing.

It took hours for the mob to stop.

At the end, she looked even worse than after the first abuse yesterday.

"But do you think this was everything, my dear? Oh know, that was just the regular beating you deserve. The punishment will be handed out by someone else", the man from earlier spoke to Akira.

Two man once again dragged her away, once again to an abandoned building. Once again they bound her, but this time on a table, several tools are laying on other tables around. Akira could only wonder about what they would do to her with them. When they finished binding her, man and a woman in lab coats entered the room. Slowly they walk around her, inspecting her like a piece of meat, ready to be filleted.

"This will be so much fun!", the woman exclaimed once she inspected her thoroughly.

"I've got to agree", responded the man.

Turning to there prisoner, the woman started talking once again.

"Hello, little. I welcome you to our little session together. I'm sure we will have much fun together. But before we start we've got some preparations to do"

With that she took out to syringes with liquids within.

"The first one here will make your part in this little play all the more pleasurable. It's a little mixture which heightens the sensibility of your pain-receptors"

With hat said the women unceremoniously pushes the syringe into her arm-vein.

"And the second one here makes sure you can revel in the pleasure of our doing for the whole time. It's a mixture which makes you unable to black out! I can't wait to begin!"

Again the woman just pushed the syringe into Akira's arm. Akira, already affected by the first syringe, whimpered at the normally rather dull hurt of just a syringe being pushed into her arm.

With everything ready the man nd the woman start their gruesome play.

Hours later they stop their work. Akira herself can't even scream anymore. Only awake due to the second mixture she long since stopped reacting to the torture. Dried tiers adorn her tormented face. No bone beside her skull and spine isn't broken at least twice, her organs slightly cut and sprinkled with acid. Open cuts and bruises adorn her body.

"Time for the grand finale!", the woman suddenly exclaims. She is covered in blood.

With that said she cuts open Akira's lower abdomen. While the man spreads it open the woman grasps into it. Digging into it she brings forward her second hand, holding a scalpel.

"The world doesn't need a second on of your kind. One is more then enough, better to end lineage before I can even really begin!"

With that the woman cuts Akira's prepubescent ovaries befor take a hot rod from a table and burning the wound shut.

Having done their job the two torturer patch up Akira, stitching her bigger wounds and bandaging nearly her whole body. Once they were done the two man who brought Akira to them take her away, back to her house, which is now only smoldering ruin. Charcoal, ash and some blackened steel beams the only thing remaining. Without care they drop her onto the street. Akira once again staring into the night sky.

**-With Anko, Street in Konoha-**

Anko in the meanwhile just finished a day at the T&I-Force. Thinking about her day she decides to go to a bar and drink little, maybe get a man for the night. While walking along the road, she sees a faint smoke column against the night moon. Nobody else would care, everybody already knew about the incident with the village most hated orphan, but due to spending her whole day at work Anko doesn't know about it, so she decides to investigate what happened. As much as she shows herself as a bitch, maybe someone needed help.

Arriving at the scene all she can see is a smoldering ruin of a house. Going nearer she spots a heap on the ground. Having a bad feeling in her abdomen all of a sudden Anko slowly walks to the body. As at their first encounter she instantly recognizes Akira. Her face forms into a mask of horror at the state Akira is in.

"AKIRA!"

Running up to her, she tries to seize the amount of damage done to Akira. Seeing all the bandages and how bloody they are she assumes nearly the worst.

"I shouldn't have let you out today. I should have taken a day of and tended you"

Seeing Akira's eyes she pales even further at the thought of Akira being awake.

"Akira, are you awake?"

A small imperceptible nod is her response. Tears form in Anko's eyes at the pain Akira must be in. Carefully she gathers Akira in her arms. Once she secured Akira in her arms Anko ran toward her home, alls thoughts of bars forgotten in favor of worry for Akira.

When she arrived at home Anko immediately brought her into her bathroom, tending to her wounds, replacing the blood soaked bandages and cleaning the to her amazement already healing wounds.

"God, talk about blessing and curse in one", she exclaims.

As soon as she finished tending to Akira's wound she packed her into her bed once more. Wrapping her into her sheets she found Akira already sound asleep, her breathing even and calm. Dropping her own clothing she locked the door with a last thought before crawling up to Akira in her bed. Caressing Akira in her arms she covers Akira and herself with a final blanket before slowly drifting into sleep herself.

"I wont let them hurt you again, Akira. Never", she finally thought before sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Thank you for reading my first real chapter! Again I would appreciate it if you would give me a review. As for the ending: yeh, I know, a little cliche, but hey, I thought it works rather well in this case.

tillthe next time

Rumo


End file.
